sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Everywhere I Go
Everywhere I Go es una canción interpretada por Hollywood Undead. En Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox es el tema de Raizer the Hedgehog y también es interpretada por Dead Timenauts. 640px Letra :Charlie Scene/Raizer: ::Everywhere i go ::Bit**es always know ::That Charlie Scene has got a we**ie that he loves to show (B**ch!) ::Everywhere i go ::Bit**es always know ::That Charlie Scene has got a we**ie that he loves to show ::Wake up! Grab beer, grab rear, shave beard ::Put on some gear ::Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up ::Break-up with my girlfriend so i can bang sluts ::Im undead, unfed ::Been sleeping on bunk beds ::Since then ::So if i don't booze it, i'm gonna lose it ::Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined :Deuce/Ayuzus: ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' :Charlie Scene/Raizer: ::When i start drinking ::My dick does all my thinking ::Hoes want to be scene with me ::And i like their big thick ti****s ::D-Cups with extra filling ::Take it out let me lick it quickly ::Calm down is just a hickie ::I'll blame on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy ::Drink fast and enjoy your buzz ::Take back streets to avoid the fuzz ::I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya' ::I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta ::Buy beer, or pay the rent ::My signing bonus was quickly spent ::So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fucking butcher ::And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher! :Deuce/Ayuzus: ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' :Charlie Scene/Raizer: ::Let's get this party jumping ::Let's see some 40 chugging ::I wanna see your booty rubbing ::Against my dick when I start buzzing ::Come on, girls, I wanna see you drinking ::I wanna see your brains start shrinking ::Make a move, I saw you winking ::Drunken pussy's what I'm thinking ::I don't give a f**k if you're drunk or not ::Turn it up loud and feel the ambiance ::Grab two hoes and do some body shots ::I wanna party all night until they call the cops ::F**k a wristband, let's all do a keg stand ::I'm like Cheech without the Chong hitting up the beer bong ::When the cops show up, they're gonna get the finger ::And I don't give a f**k 'cause I'm the designated drinker! :Deuce/Ayuzus: ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' ::Let's get this party started ::Let's keep them 40's poppin' ::So just get buzzed and stay f**ked up ::We'll keep them panties droppin' :Charlie Scene/Raizer: ::Everywhere i go ::Bit**es always know ::That Charlie Scene has got a we**ie that he loves to show (B**ch!) ::Everywhere i go ::Bit**es always know ::That Charlie Scene has got a we**ie that he loves to show Categoría:Música